monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moga Liberty Chronicles 3:Attack of The Hellions
The Hellion Birds, the very creatures of assassination sent from hell itself. They gave hearty chase to the massive Elder Dragon, in expectance to slay him and ruin our chance. They were large, black, and looked exactly like ravens or crows; they had dark, shadowy horns with a shadowed fog running from them, however. We looked at each other, thinking the same thing; "SERIOUSLY?! NOW, OF ALL TIMES?!" We thought. We called our Skyrinthes, and jumped on the creatures to give chase. The Hell-Ravens were more resilient than they looked. They swatted our attacks away with sharp claws from above and below; our Skyrinthes were even getting annoyed at this. Tayler pulled out her gun from the sheath, and aimed it at the apparent Alfa. She fired a blast of WyvernFire (Slug) Level 3 at the dark creature. It flailed into thte clouds with a screech. It didn't reappear. Tayler continued to blast as Fyrulosor positioned his black and gold creature (Not a Skyrinthe, strangely; a Terropteryx.) above, and let his hands fall to the sides, and point downwards with his fists. Flames poured from the wings of the large pseudowyvern. The remaining Hellion Ravens fell from the sky. The Helioroth looked behind him, with a look of curiosity. "Why dost thou save me fromst the Hellions? Art thou truly the Dragon Warriors?" The massive dragon answered, his head-light gleaming. "We are indeed. We come to ask of your counsel. We have heard the legend of the Vodelektrina's Heart, and we wish of you to guide us there. To her lair." I said slowly. "Hmph! And why, do you need my counsel? I know not where She remains. I have heard the Legend Of The Vodelektrina as well. I beleive it fully. But I do not believe I can guide you; for her lair is in the water and I am simply an Avian." The Helioroth said with dismay. "Well, we have simply heard this. Now, is it true?" I said again. "Fine....Yes, I know Vodelektrina...or I did. I can lead you to her old lair. We began to fly downwards, eventually landing on the ground. Helioroth stooped down low and lowered a wing, telling us to get on quicly. We climbed atop the wyvern and took off. After a few forced beats, he layed down. "I am sorry, friend. I am old and weary. It takes much strength of me to fly now. And that chase was the most I have done in many moons. Please forgive me." He said lowly. "It is fine. Use your might well, and fly far!" Fyrulosor stated. Helioroth began to glow. He eventualluy lifted off after many beats of his wings, and we soared through the sky. As we flew, a faint glow began to start dancing far afront of us. We knew not what it was; it didn't resemble Helioroth's horns, which emit bright flares of light when provoked to blind an enemy, and glowed when not in use. They almost resembled a symmetrical sphere distorted with water. I Looked under us; indeed, we were above water. "How far out are we?!" I asked. "Hm? Oh, we grow close. I shan't fly much farther. By the way...if you wish to decend, I will not land. I will not land nonetheless, actually. It is far to tiring to try flying again. I shall drop you and you shall swim to Vodelektrina's lair, when you are closer." Helioroth said. I then realized what I had seen; it was another rare Central World monster, a Lumidusa. The jellyfish like creature was following us, from far beneath. EVentually however, as we neared the well known Vodelektrina's lair, we began to shake with fear. We had no idea why; we feared not for our lives here, from past experiences we had. It was the very power of Vodelektrina that made us quiver in fear. We were thoroughly terrified. If this was its power, wehad reason to be also. We jumped from Helioroth's back. Vodelektrinas Lair was right under us; above us was a black sky thick with fog. A blueish black figure emerged from the depths. We readied our weapons. It was indeed Vodelektrina. She came up, making the water stir. As soon as she arrived, she began to glow. We prepared for a fight, sharpening weapons, loading guns. Vodelektrina let out a roar as we began to battle. I sped towards the left, aiming on crippling its left fin. I was swatted away weightlessly. Tayler continued to blast huge Wyvern's Fire Slugs at it, blasting its skul apart. It let a stream of electricity at her and she fell limp. I screamed in agony as it circled to me, before I recovered and yelled in anger and angst at the Elder Dragon. grabbed Tayler, slipped her a ThunderBlock Seed and a potion, and she revived, although slowly. Fyrulosor was letting his Blazing Fury Switch Axe do his work, practically; the Fyrulosor-made Axe was slicing through the Vodelektrina's hinde like butter. Jonathan also joined in with his Mech Blade; the Barroth sword was slamming into and right through the creature at most points. He was eventually received, and batted away with a jet of electric water. He yelled in frustration, grabbing a massive boulder and slamming it into Vodelektrina's head, exploding the already broken skull like a ballon under a greatsword.The Vodelektrina continued to s1quirm and jiggle as it's brain ebbed out into the water and its blood fell into thick fog in front of it. The rest of the body was being cut up and sliced about as it thrashed around against the blade-like rocks. FInally, the heart shot out of it, an old organ with a gem encrusted within it that we could see. From the gem, a mighty dragon came. The surrounding are dried except for parts at the bottom and we floated down. The dragon smiled. "You have done very well to aid me.......You have slain the beast form I was sealed in. Now, I trust you come seeking the Vodelektrina heart, no?" The Ancient Thunder Dragon said. "Yes, we do indeed..............Vodaspirito...." Eledrion said. "ELEDRION!? IS THAT YOU!?" Vodaspirito said with glee. "Yes, it is indeed. I have missed you verily. It is time you meet your child. Tayler, it is time to meet your true mom and dad. I am you father, and Vodaspirito is your mother. We were in human forms as the Lagiacrus Warriors until the Island we hail from was destroyed. We then parted and lived in beast forms, I took over you." Eledrion Said. "Wow............" Is all that Tayler could muster. Vodaspirito gave us the heart, and we floated back up in a mist of bright blue water. When we arrived at the top, Helioroth was approaching us, a large winged platform in tow. "Come aboard the S.S> Skyliner!! Enjoy this whilst I have the energy!" Helioroth said. "How...? How did you get so much energy?!" I said in amazement. "My boy, I am very old, but dost not think of myself as useless! Sometimes, I get the urge to try new things! Now I have the urge to fly well and far, you should take advantage!!" He bellowed with glee. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ When we finally got near the edge of the Ancient Glacier, Helioroth set us down and lifted up and away. We began to walk forward, and our surroundings changed from alarge plain covered in ice to a surreal watery rock plain. Fyrulosor stood in a black and red hunter's armor called Fyrus X, a perfect armor for the Wyvern Samurai; covered in red scales, held together with a black hide. The helm was covered in large fin like structures running the length of the headpieve to the back. The chestplate bore Fyrulosor Heart, an ancient Gem bestowed onto Fyrulosor. "Welcome into the Surreal Realm, again. I have come to a relization in the past few battles; very few of you know how to fight. So I will teach you." Fyrulosor began. 'Continued in Moga Liberty Chronicles 4:Learning The Art Of War In The Surreal Realm ' Category:Fan Fiction